forbidden love
by rikke.nyb
Summary: "Lavi, Lavi, "Lavi my dear why are you running from me?" Here I thought we had something special together, but since you are running from me I guess we do not!"Said a voice where you could practically smell the smoke and a hint of sex but most of all danger. That man was Tyki Mikk. Hunting Lavi down to get what he wanted... the innocence.


i don't own the characters

my beta is Firediva0 :) who did a great job make sure its readable.

prologue

Footsteps could be heard in fast pace and you could tell someone was running in the dark end of town, Lavi had been in for today. He was running, running from a man he believed to be mad. This wasn't how Lavi thought this mission would go. It was pretty simple. Get the innocence and get it back to the order. Nobody thought it would be this hard. Maybe a level 2 akuma or two, But not a Noah. Not just any Noah either.

'Not him.' Lavi thought. Not only is going to kill me but also play this game of cat and mouse and unfutenly I am the mouse. "Lavi, Lavi, "Lavi my dear why are you running from me?" Here I thought we had something special together, but since you are running from me I guess we do not!"Said a voice where you could practically smell the smoke and a hint of sex but most of all danger. That man was Tyki Mikk. Hunting Lavi down to get what he wanted... the innocence.

Lavi had just run in to a dead end in an alley. Tikki had him. He knew that soon he would die and his heart would be in Tyki's hand from where he pulled it out. Blood everywhere. Worst of all it would be his blood. He could see Tyki's shadow getting closer to the ally Very soon he will stand face to face with that madman, that knew him from a previous lifetime. Lavi slowly raised his harmer.

Tyki walk with the confidence of a king to the end of the ally. The smug smile on his face changed drastically when he almost walks into the cross on top of Lavi's hammer

"And I have absolute no idea what you talking about Noah" it was said with a confide that wasn't there. He tried to hide behind a smile he practices for years now. No one could see what was beneath it. Sometimes not even bookman could tell. It did make him proud somehow that he could lie to the only person who knew who he really is or was. Being in the order had changed thing which should not be changed. That was why he was proud that he could hide behind his fake smile.

"So are we just going to stand here all day or could you willingly give me the innocence without a fight." Tyki said with his hands over his head to show that he mean no harm, for now. "Of course and then we all can be friends" Lavi suddenly the sound of Lavi's hammer hitting the wall was heard. Lavi kept missing the Noah. Then suddenly Tyki walked through the wall. Lavi lowered his harmer to steady his breath. It didn't last long, when a hand went right through his chest and grabbed his heart.

"Now lovely I have 2 options. One take your heart right now, watch you die, and then take the innocence. 2 you could come with me."Tyki said as he lowered his hand down towards Lavi lower back, while slowly letting go of his heart. "Just like we use to do. Remember?" Lavi stood shocked for second he hasn't thought about that in a long time. Only a little when Tyki attacked Allen but of cause fate would have it that Tyki would use it against him. His hand that held his harmer almost trembled by the memories.

"Yeah I remember but I thought you just thought of me as some joytoy. That you would forget."Lavi said. Right before he finished the line he swung his hammer against Tyki and hit him. Tyki flew into the nearest wall."You were always so quick to jump to conclusions."

Tyki said as he slowly stood up no wound could be seen on him. He just stood there brushing of the dust on his black suit with his sinister smile never leaving his face "So you choose option 1 I guess?". Before Lavi could react he was slammed against a wall with blood running down his face. Covering his only eye, Lavi only saw black with a hint of red. He tried standing up before Tyki attacked him again. It was too late though.

Before he knew it he was flying in the thin air with a hand around his throat cutting off his air supply. Laughter was heard right next his ear. "This is your end my dear but one last thing..." with that said Tyki's hand went inside Lavi's inner pocket and grabbed the innocence.

"Goodbye exorcist" Tyki said. Lavi then felt the air around him change. It started pushing him down towards the end, all went black but on the brink of unconsciousness Lavi could hear Kanda's voice calling his name. Then all went black.

* * *

thanks for reading :D


End file.
